fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Mac
Mac is a character in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends voiced by Sean Marquette in English. Mac's voice was high in the series premiere, but became slightly deeper in later episodes. He has brown hair, and wears a red t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, black and white tennis shoes, a green backpack, and tan baggy khaki pants. Everyone at Foster's loves him (except Duchess and the Extremeosauruses). He also stinks at bowling, as in The Big Leblooski. Personality Mac is a bright, unselfish and somewhat shy boy who created Blooregard Q. Kazoo when he was three years old. Mac is unusually clever and almost always knows what to do when there is a problem. He stands three feet, six inches tall and weighing 67 pounds (according to his Coco Card) with a sense of reason and somewhat large vocabulary to match. He tends to be the one to settle any mishaps that the imaginary friends (particularly Bloo) end up causing. Mac is usually very good-natured, despite Bloo's continuing antics. No matter what happens to Bloo or any other member of the house, Mac is usually the one to bail them out. However, he has been known to snap. Mac has a strongly moral personality and he always avoids doing wrong things, but sometimes he is pushed to do otherwise, almost always by Bloo. There is nothing that he loves more than visiting Foster's and spending time with his friends. Foster's creator Craig McCracken said in an interview that Mac was based on his childhood at the age of seven following his father's passing. Mac's Condition Mac's personality goes from sensible to lunatic if he gets even the smallest amount of sugar, which is the main reason why his mother won't let him have any. One example of this is in "Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree ", one drop of heavily-sugared punch caused Mac to go completely crazy. He disrupted Bloo's secret party by eating all the sweets and embarked on a quest for more sugar, and as well as this, his condition seemed to worsen each time he consumed foods containing sugar. After eating enough, he even streaked through town. He also became sugar high in the episode "Affair Weather Friends", in which he got so mad at Bloo that he decided to eat an enormous ice cream sundae, later, he was completely sugar-crazed and bought more and more things. After a while, the owner told Mac to go home because he was acting crazy, even talking to himself on the way, as if intoxicated. Upon exiting the shop, he went into a mini- seizure, as though he was trying to shake off the effects from his body. In the Halloween special episode "Nightmare on Wilson Way", everyone was very serious that Mac was tied to a bed in order to keep him from eating candy. (Since it was Halloween.) But Bloo and Mac were trapped in a room against "zombies" later in the episode, so Bloo ran through the window to get some Halloween candy, and since Mac was trapped on a bed and couldn't move, he couldn't stop Bloo. Bloo put the candy in Mac's mouth, and Mac got enough energy to unstrip himself from the bed, burst through the walls, and run punching out everyone in his path while Bloo rode on his back. When Mr. Herriman revealed that this was a trick, they had a new problem: Bloo gave Mac sugar, let him loose, and it was Halloween. Later, Mac was shown running on the streets, in his underwear, raiding houses for candy, with trick-or-treaters running from him. It should also be considered that Mac's condition could be a form of super-power, as upon consumption of sugary foods, he can run at extremely high speeds, gain boundless energy, gain superhuman strength, and jump higher than an average child. Also, whilst under the influence of sugar, he will bypass the consequences of his actions, and the awareness of his surroundings. In "Partying Is Such Sweet Soirée", after chewing gum which didn't contain sugar, he shouted "IT BURNS US! IT BURNS US!" which implies that sugar could be a separate entity which influences his actions, as if he was possessed by his own demon, hence the nickname, "Sugar Demon" (according to Bloo). He also had an energy drink (loaded with both sugar and caffine) in "Race for Your Life, Mac and Bender!" Mac's characterization when under the influence of sugar is an obvious parody of the Lord of the Rings character Gollum who speaks and acts in the same way when in the grips of his own addiction. In fact, "It burns us!" is a quote taken directly from this character. Despite his condition, Mac is shown to be eating cookies in "World Wide Wild Octopus", "Who Kiled Mr.Burns?", and "Foster's Of The Future"; while the cookies he eats are sugar-free, its never stated whether the cookies he eats in the other two episodes are sugar-free in the year 1995. Also in "Squeeze the Day", where he and Bloo eat lot of food, he was shown eating sweetning food without it taking it's usual effect. Relationships Imaginary Friends-Mac has the ability to make friends with almost any imaginary friend, his closest being Bloo, Wilt and Edwardo and of course CoCo. He cares a lot about imaginary friends, and looks out for them often. Mac has a close connection with Madame Foster, with whom he shares a close kinship, particularly in that neither of them is willing to give up their imaginary friend, where most children would have done so long ago. Mac also seems to get along decently well with Mr. Herriman, despite the fact he has such a great dislike of Bloo. Mac has great affection for the house's caregiver Frankie, to the point of harboring an intense crush on her which is shown in six episodes: in "Frankie My Dear" where he, Bloo, Prince Charming and Chris the pizza guy compete for her love (and where he first develops his crush on Frankie); in "Ticket to Rod" where he has an opportunity to go out with Frankie on the premiere of the new Rod Tango movie (and ultimately ends up staying at the house to help her with chores when she can't go); in "Race For Your Life Mac and Bloo" where he imagines being kissed by Frankie in his race victory daydream (and then makes her cry in a second daydream where everyone finds out he cheated to win); in "Destination Imagination" when he thinks Frankie gets eaten by World, he is about to cry out "No! Frankie I love you!", but is pulled out of the chest by Wilt when he only makes it halfway through his speech; in "Bad Dare Day" where he is dared to tell Frankie that he loves her (and at the end Bloo says that he recorded him telling her and posted it on the Foster's blog, much to Mac's displeasure); and in "Foster's Of The Future" when Frankie wants to see him alone and says she wants to say something to him, Mac thinks she is going to say she loves him, then she says she has something to give him and he thinks Frankie is going to kiss him (he even closes his eyes and puckers up his lips). Aside from his silly crush, Mac is a loyal and helpful friend to Frankie and vice versa; she is one of the few human friends he has (and often the only one he sees on a daily basis, with Goo and Madame Foster appearing only sporadically). Family Away from Foster's, he lives in an apartment with his mother and his older brother Terrence. Terrence is the stereotypical cruel (and stupid) older brother, who gets great joy out of making Mac's life miserable. In fact, Terrence is partially the reason that Mac created Bloo. Mac's mother is a single working mother, who at the start of the series comes to the opinion that Mac is too old for an imaginary friend, and requests that Mac gets rid of Bloo, leading to Bloo moving to Foster's. Mac's mother is mostly mentioned in the series and her face has never been shown; she is often shown from behind, with her head cut off while facing the screen, or with objects blocking her face from view. References Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Mac's Family